Electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, have a number of communications features. One popular feature is chat-style messaging. In the past, chat-style messages were sent exclusively over one of a short message service (SMS) platform using cellular connectivity between the electronic device and a subscriber network. Alternatively, the chat-style messages were sent exclusively over an instant message (IM) platform using an Internet protocol (IP) data connectivity between the electronic device and the subscriber network or over IP data connectivity between the electronic device and the Internet through an access point (e.g., a WiFi access point) separate from the subscriber network.
More recently, SMS messaging and IM messaging have been combined. When IM messaging is available due to the data connections of the electronic, the message will be sent via IM. But when IM messaging is not available, the message will be sent via SMS messaging. This arrangement has lead to issues when one of the message-sending device does not have data connectivity for IM messaging or the destination device for the message does not have data connectivity for IM messaging. For instance, the use of SMS messaging may incur extra cost for a sending device and/or a receiving device depending on corresponding agreements with the operator of the subscription network. As another example, the delivery of a message may be delayed while waiting for IP data connectivity to be restored to enable delivery of the message via IM messaging. In some cases, if delivery via IM messaging does not occur within a predetermined amount of time, the message will be rerouted by SMS messaging without the knowledge of the user of the sending device or the user of the receiving device.
Mobile devices may not have IP data connectivity for one or more reasons, such the device not having a “data plan” subscription with a subscriber network, the device is currently experiencing a poor subscriber network connection, the device is located where the subscriber network does not support IP data connectivity (e.g., mainly in developing countries), the device is located where the device is in roaming mode with respect to the device's subscriber network such that IP data traffic is not allowed, the device is located where WiFi is not available, or some other reason.